


Carbon Dating

by fredesrojo



Series: Natural History [2]
Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, newsbbs AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredesrojo/pseuds/fredesrojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dinner with Will McAvoy is nothing at all what MacKenzie expected.</i>
</p>
<p>Single Parents!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carbon Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the Natural History series, Sequel to [Field Study](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1394410).
> 
> I still basically blame Emily for this, even though she claims I'm not allowed anymore.

Dinner with Will McAvoy is nothing at all what MacKenzie expected. 

(Granted, her expectations of Will McAvoy--the renowned Face and Voice of Atlantis Cable News--in general haven’t really been up to par with who he actually is as a person or as a father. 

Will McAvoy, alarmingly well-adjusted single parent of a second grader, who would have thought?) 

Will doesn’t go flashy or even super expensive but rather takes them to an intimate family run Italian restaurant a few blocks away from Jim and Maggie’s elementary school with a decent wine selection and servers who all seem to know him by name. 

He’s graceful and chivalrous and _extremely_ charming--bouquet of flowers when he picks her up, pulling out her chair, and he steers the conversation into subjects they both enjoy with little effort--and it’s all disarming in the best sort of way. 

(It’s also the first date she’s had in a long time, and Will is excellent company.) 

Will finally sits back and studies her as they finish their entrees, intent in the same way he studies his guests. “So. I’m not sure if this is bad first date etiquette…” 

Mac laughs. “The fact that you’re saying that pretty much assures that it is, but I think we’re both quite a bit past knowing anything about the current dating scene.” 

“Point taken. Maggie’s mentioned Jim as a friend before, and how he doesn’t have a dad. Is he--?” 

“Not in the picture, and hasn’t been for quite a while.” Mac feels her mouth twist in a wry smirk. “Brian was never really the paternal type. He left a few months before Jim was born.” She leans forward, settling her elbows against the edge of the table. “Quid pro quo?” 

“Hm?” 

“If you get to question me, I expect the same. What about Maggie’s mother? I met her at Jim’s birthday, but…” Mac shrugs. “She didn’t strike me as the most involved.” 

“Nina is…” He sighs. “She--I think we both went into being married with different things in mind, and I didn’t realize until it had deteriorated past where I could fix it.” 

“She liked the celebrity.” (Mac is hardly unaware of the news stories that covered the big split between TMI’s powerhouse Nina Howard and Will, the so-called ‘First Couple of Journalism’, but little Maggie was always kept out of it.) 

“To a degree.” Will smiles, the effort falling a bit short in the wake of the resigned look in his eyes. “She wanted a husband that she could mold to some sort of image, and found me less than pliable. Maggie was...Nina seemed to think that having a baby would fix everything, but the disinterest--she saw Maggie as some sort of prop and I--it just turned me off. I had the papers drawn up, and she left before Maggie turned two.” He shrugs. “So, Maggie and I decided to strike out our own road in life, and I think I’ve done pretty well all things considered.” 

“I feel you there,” Mac hums, raising her wine glass. “To single parenting.” 

“To single parenting.” 

Will looks a little bit _too_ somber after they both drink, so Mac casts about for a line of conversation that will bring the easy-going smile back. “Worst moment parenting.” 

“Hm?” 

“Your absolute worst moment parenting Maggie, I want the story. Go.” 

Will blinks, clearly taken aback. “I don’t…” 

“Okay, I’ll go first.” Mac rests her chin in the palm of one hand, thinking. “When Jim was...oh, maybe eighteen months or so, I was staying in London with my parents for the holidays, and someone decided it was a fantastic idea to take an eighteen month old to a Christmas party _filled_ with foreign dignitaries and assorted important people from around the UK. Long story short, he got away from Mum and ended up in the arms of the Princess Royal.” 

“You’re kidding.” He squints, clearly trying to place the correct name. “Wait, so…”

“Prince Charles’ sister. Princess Anne.” She laughs, shaking her head a little. “I mean she’s something like tenth in line for the throne now, but it was still the singularly most mortifying moment of my life up until then--and I was _terrified_ because I couldn’t find him and there were so many damn people there, and then he turns up shouting ‘Mama’ in the arms of one of the royal family?” 

“That’s--wow. I don’t have any stories like that,” Will laughs, relaxed back to the easy grin from earlier. “Well, no, okay--I lost Maggie once in Saks Fifth Avenue, like three weeks before Christmas.” 

“Oh, god.” 

“Yeah, the crowds were awful and she was three, or something, and this giant guy knocks into me and I lost my grip on her hand and she was just gone.” 

“How did you find her?” 

“She found one of those mannequin stands and stood on it until she saw me and then she just yelled ‘Daddy’ at the top of her voice.” He scrubs a hand down his face, smiling wryly. “We, uh, didn’t go out shopping for a while after that.” 

“Traumatizing, I’m sure.” 

“Definitely.” He leans back a bit in his chair, regarding her intently. “But horror stories about losing them aren’t the fun part of parenting--what’s the worst part of raising a boy?” 

“Oh my god, you don’t even-- _ugh_ , boys.” Mac groans, slumping back. “Potty training was the worst three months of my _life_. I mean, how do you teach a boy to _aim_?” 

Will scoffs, smirking. “Yeah, but you didn’t have to convince a four year old to go in the ladies’ room by herself.” 

“Hm, true. Jim stubbornly insisted that he was old enough for the ‘big boy bathrooms’ by four, so I didn’t have to do much convincing.” She sighs, twirling her wineglass. “I think the most frustrating thing, though, was when Jim started dressing himself. Convincing him that a Batman costume was not exactly school appropriate--that, every morning, for like a straight month.” 

“Was it the one with those fake foam muscles?” He grins. “Maggie had a Wonder Woman outfit with the arm things--greaves, I think, and she wanted to wear it all the time. Somehow I managed to pry her out of DC Comics and into Marvel, so she thinks Captain America is cool now.” 

She snorts. “Of course.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Paragon of American freedom and virtue, of course your favorite superhero is Captain America.” 

“Well who’s your favorite?” Will questions defensively, seeming almost offended. “Superman?” 

“No, Hawkeye.” 

“Hawkeye?” 

“He’s a human who holds his own paired with a rotating team of superhumans, and he _earned_ the title of World’s Greatest Marksman.” (Having a seven year old son comes with its assorted benefits, the largest of which seem to be a greater than normal knowledge of superheroes and their assorted background stories. 

Sadly, Jim’s love of the more American sports hasn’t seemed to bridge the gap. There’s only so much to be found interesting in a game of baseball or football when there’s soccer to be watched.) 

He blinks. “...Well alright then,” And then, with a small smile, he drums his fingers on the table. “Truce?” 

“Well I mean, what reason do you have for liking Captain America? Other than the usual?” 

“He’s an American hero!” 

“He’s a brave man who volunteered for a program that certainly should have killed him but instead turned him into a super soldier, but you’re taking the easy answer there. He’s a symbol of American freedoms and the _truth_ , which you could be pushing on the news every night instead of covering the latest car recall and the newest YouTube craze." 

“So _that’s_ what this is about,” Will drawls, clearly amused. “I was wondering when you’d pick that back up.” 

Mac rolls her eyes, half irritated by the smirk on his face (and half attracted, but not quite as relevant). “You’re too intelligent to be doing what you’re doing now. You’ve got the intellect and the looks to be pushing a vigorous debate to give this country a more informed electorate, and you’re swinging at pitches in the dirt!” 

“Baseball metaphors, I didn’t think you had that in you.” 

“It’s about the only one you’ll get,” She snarks back, exasperated by the challenging smirk on his face. “You’re wasting your potential on doing things that don’t offend people.” 

“I think I quite like my job, thanks. And you think if you get me to charge into this debate, I’m not going to end up looking like the idiots down the street at Fox competing over who yells the loudest?” 

“I’d have you _winning_ that debate, and you shouldn’t even consider Fox News on the same playing field.” 

Will frowns, studying her intently. “And you can’t do this with George at ABC because…” 

“I have a ratings mandate, for one.” 

“You think I _don’t?”_  

Mac sighs. “George is…” 

“Apparently not me,” Will mutters, still smirking a little. 

“Oh, hush, it’s not meant to be a boost for your ego. I can’t do the type of show that the electorate could use at ABC, and I definitely can’t do it once a week.” 

“I guess I should be glad you didn’t meet Brian Williams on the field trip, or you’d probably be telling him the same line.” 

“That’s not--no, you don’t--” And then she realizes he’s laughing at her. “You’re an arse.” 

Will grins. “Comes with the territory.” 

“Of what, being a news anchor? Insufferable and entirely too attractive?” 

“So you _do_ think I’m attractive.” 

Mac smirks. “I did agree to a date with you, didn’t I?” 

“I was worried you only liked me for my intellect.” 

“Oh, you’re dreamy enough, I suppose.” 

She’s teasing, mostly, although it’s clear from the confused look on Will’s face as they settle the check that he’s not quite sure if she is or not. 

He evidently decides on not when they walk out to the curb together, settling a hand low at her back. “So I’m dreamy and you think I’m attractive.” 

“Those aren’t the only reasons to agree to a date with someone, you know.” 

Will grins. “Well, yeah, but those are the ones that make me feel good about myself.” 

“Has anyone told you you’re entirely too full of yourself?” 

He considers. “Maggie, once, but I’m pretty sure she was repeating what Leona said.” 

“From the mouths of babes…” 

“Hey now, that’s--” Will pauses, grins sheepishly. “Okay. So I was a little smug.” 

“A little, really?” 

“Well you’re the one who attacked my show and decimated everything I’ve done in news up until now.” The grin on his face belies the supposedly serious tone of the words--and of course they’d be just as good at arguing as they seem to be at everything else. 

Mac sniffs, folding her arms stubbornly. “I’m not attacking the show, I’m saying you could be doing better.” 

“Only if you think a majority of the American electorate isn’t stupid.” 

“I think a majority of the American electorate has the potential to start doing _right_ if given good information, and I can show you!” 

Will laughs, shaking his head. “The country’s more polarized than it has been since the Civil War, and you really think we can unite the people under some common standard of truth and transparency in the news?” 

“With your brains and charisma and the right team behind you? I think you could do anything.” 

“I just don’t understand how ACN didn’t hire you the minute you graduated. Did you ever...I mean, ABC must have snapped you up as soon as you had the diploma.” 

“ABC offered slightly better starting pay, at the time.” Mac shrugs. “I...Brian and I were kind of on and off and I needed a job that wasn’t--he wanted me to work for whatever startup he was with, and I...didn’t. And it’s not that I don’t like my job, I just--you’re wasting your potential. You’re one of the most watched cable news anchors and right now you’re basically competing with _Today_ for who has more kitten cam spots. You’re a smart guy, Will.” 

(They’ve been steadily walking in the direction of her apartment, close but not quite touching, and it’s probably the most fun she’s had in quite a while.) 

He shrugs, tilting his head at her. “Maybe I need the right EP.” 

The right--oh, no. “Oh God, I wasn’t--you don’t have to--I’m not fishing for a job offer, I swear,” Mac babbles, backpedaling rapidly. “I’m not...I wouldn’t. Go on a date for a job, I mean. Or ask for a job just because we--I’m going to stop talking now.” 

“I wouldn’t think you were. You’re surprisingly focused on ethics.” Will tucks his hands in his pockets, leaning back to glance up at the sky. “Your whole wasted potential thing goes both ways, though. I checked in to your background a little--you’re one of the best EP’s in the business. You could be doing a lot better than once weekly shows, but you stay.” 

She tries for an answer, finally settling on, “I--Loyalty.” 

He nods at that, lips quirked into a half smile. “Well maybe I’ll have a chat with Charlie.” 

Now that he’s teasing, it’s much easier to relax. “I thought you were the managing editor. Don’t you have some sort of pull in these kinds of things?” 

“You would think so, but apparently not.” His shoulders rise and fall again, an unconcerned shrug. “Maggie says it would give me too much power, anyways, so...probably a good thing.” 

“I think too much power would be letting the seven year old run your show,” She laughs, shifting a little closer to his side as a breeze rustles through the air. “Until you’ve verged into nepotism, I think you’re mostly safe.” 

“Don’t let the seven year old run things, got it,” Will intones seriously, as if he’s making a note of it. “...So I should probably not listen to her ideas for story pitches, then?” 

“I’d stay away from most of them. Jim keeps trying to lobby for a superhero centric show and I’m having the worst time keeping the idea away from George’s ears, or it would probably happen.” 

“Superhero show, huh?” 

“Oh God, not you too.” 

“It’d make for an interesting commentary on fictional versus real political discourse…” Will muses, ducking away from her distracted swipe with a grin. 

“Don’t even, I’d never live it down,” Mac consciously slows her steps as they get closer to the block where her apartment is, but it’s clear that Will already knows things are winding to a close. 

He slows with her, drifting naturally to a stop at the corner just up the street from her building, still smiling crookedly. “No superhero takeovers, Scout’s honor.” 

“Were you even a Boy Scout?” 

“Well--no, but I know what Scout’s honor means.” He rocks back on his heels, glancing down the street. “I should probably let you get home.” 

“Yeah, the--I need to pay the babysitter, and work, and...yeah.” Mac bites her lip, following his gaze and then turning back. “I had a lot of fun tonight.” 

The smile that breaks across his face is brilliant and pleased and lights up his eyes. “I did too.” 

She leans in to kiss him because its clear he’s not going to make the move on his own, stepping closer and settling one hand on the curve of his shoulder. 

(He tastes like peppermint and cigarettes and a little like the bottle of wine they shared at dinner and she’s definitely screwing up his hair but can’t be brought to care because _wow_ , Will McAvoy knows how to kiss and this is going a little farther than she had originally anticipated.) 

Will looks a bit stunned when they break away, blinking slowly in the dimming light. He licks his lips, hands half raised to grab her waist before he rethinks it. “Um.” 

“Call me?” 

“Uh. Yeah, I’ll...yeah.” He sways forward like he wants to kiss her again, but she steps back and turns towards her building. 

Mac leaves Will standing on the corner with the same infatuation-addled grin and a slight smear of lipstick on the corner of his mouth, and she doesn’t stop smiling herself until long after Jim goes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
